In An Awkward Limbo
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /Team 7. SasuSaku./ Leave it to Naruto to believe it was his job to resolve his best friend's sexual tension with the girl he didn't have the guts to make a move on. And what better way than an awkward position playing Twister? ONESHOT. Canon-divergent for the presence of both their arms.


_So long ago, I got a prompt on tumblr asking for Team 7 playing twister, while SasuSaku got in awkward positions. Finally got inspired enough to write something for it, hehe._

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Naruto's grin grew wider, and he snickered. "Left hand on yellow, that's what the spinny thing says, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He tilted his chin up, huffing with an air of challenge. "I don't believe you–show me!"

Naruto snorted and reached to grab the board, waving it proudly in his face. "See, I'm not lying!" he said smugly.

"Spin it again," Sasuke demanded.

"What!? That's not how it works, bastard!"

Gritting his teeth, he spat out, "Spin it again, idiot! Clearly you've been cheating–"

" _I am not a cheater!"_ Naruto growled. "Don't blame me for all the awkward positions it's giving you–I got nothing to do with it!"

"Like _hell_ you didn't–"

"Just stop it!" Sakura finally cut in, sounding completely exasperated. "You guys are acting like complete children! It's just a stupid game." Craning her neck to look at Sasuke, she frowned. "Look, Sasuke-kun… I understand that it might be getting on your nerves because of your problems with personal space but… you know, this is kind of what the game is about."

"I know that," he replied swiftly, scowling. "I don't care about the awkward positions—the idiot is clearly trying to—"

"You say I cheated _one more time_ , bastard, I _dare_ you!" Naruto snarled, pointing threateningly at him. "I'll knock you on your ass!"

Snorting, Sasuke muttered, "I'd like to see you _try_."

"Oh, that's _it_. I'm gonna—"

" _Enough_!" Sakura nearly shrieked, infuriated. "What the hell is with you guys? It's my first day off in _weeks_ , and I could be spending it relaxing at home or hanging out with Ino, but no, instead, I have to watch you two argue over nothing! You're unbelievable!"

"But Sakura-chan, he's—"

"I don't care!" she snapped, puffing fallen hair out of her face. "Either you _grow up_ or I'm going home."

"Tch, idiot," Sasuke muttered behind her, a jibe obviously meant for the blond.

Eyes narrowing, she looked over her shoulder to glare at him, annoyed. "That goes for you too, Sasuke-kun. If you don't think you can stop blaming Naruto for the awkward position the game gives you, then stop playing. We're not forcing you to, you know that."

Sasuke was silent in response, black eyes shifting in both annoyance and remorse to the floor. Naruto couldn't seem to look at her either. Sighing, Sakura said softly, "Now can we play? I really want to have fun with you guys. It's been a while since we could have a night like this."

"Would have been better with Kaka-sensei," Naruto said, quiet. "He's always too busy for us, these days."

"You know they're preparing him to be Hokage, Naruto," Sakura replied, sympathetic.

Still, even in her efforts to comfort him, she could feel the same waves of sadness in her heart. It was true. They hadn't seen their former teacher in what seemed like months, and their trio seemed lonelier without him, lacking something only their old, perverted mentor could provide. Team seven nights did not seem so much like team seven nights without Kakashi. No, in times like these, they were simply Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke, "Where did the board say to put my hand again?"

Naruto's face brightened in an instant, and Sakura smiled, looking over her shoulder to give him an appreciative glance. A grin spreading to his lips, Naruto exclaimed, "Left hand on yellow, bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, but acquiesced with a nod, shifting his body smoothly—thanks to his impeccable shinobi balance—to stretch out his left hand in place, causing the length of his arm to brush along her side, and his chest to press against her back, his pelvis dangerously close to fitting over the curve of her ass. Feeling Sakura stiffen against him, seemingly now aware of why he would blame Naruto of cheating when it had them ending up in such an _intimate_ position, he tried not to let a blush take to his cheeks.

Sakura, however, could not seem to fight against the redness spreading over her own face. He couldn't help but to stare, finding the sight of her flushed cheeks incredibly endearing.

"Well, you guys look comfortable," Naruto declared, snickering.

"S-Shut up!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing even harder. She shifted down a bit, seemingly trying to alleviate the awkwardness by putting a little distance between them. "Just spin the handle already, Naruto. Sasuke-kun and I don't want to have to be like this longer than we have to..."

It was more for his sake, of course, Sakura could admit. The feeling of him so near to her was thrilling, his warmth almost dizzying, even, having dreamed about such closeness for many years, now. But the idea that he had been forced in such a position for the sake of a dumb game simply did not allow her to fully be able to enjoy this moment. If Sasuke was uncomfortable like this, then so was she.

"Huh," they heard Naruto say, then.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, cautious. Sakura, feeling the tips of his jagged locks tickling the back of her neck as he shifted, tried not to shudder.

A mischievous glint took to Naruto's eyes. Waving the board pointedly, he held the spinning handle in one hand and said, in feigned surprise, "Looks like the thing broke!" Pushing himself to his feet, he stretched, and grinned, moving to rest his hands behind his head. "But no worries! You guys stay right there and I'll come back when it's fixed—and don't move!"

Stunned, the flustered pair could only watch as their comrade swiftly disappeared from the living room, frozen in place in a state of disbelief.

"Did he just..."

"I—I think so."

Aggravated, Sasuke groaned. "Dumbass," he muttered, shifting his weight on his feet to keep his hands from aching. The motion cause his groin to brush against her bottom, sending them both stiffening again.

"...Sorry," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn. "I... can move off, if you want. We don't have to play this stupid game."

"No, I—Well, I mean it's fine, right? Naruto's having fun. Plus, it's, um, kind of funny. Awkward but... still funny." She glanced behind her to smile, nearly sending their faces knocking. Sakura laughed, the blush to her cheeks darkening a bit more, and Sasuke couldn't help the light, amused smile that slipped to his lips.

"See?" she said, still giggling lightly. "So ridiculous. But... we're having fun."

He gave a hum, something like an agreement, and a more comfortable silence swept over them.

"At least it's you," he said, after a moment.

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't wanna be stuck in a position like this, if it was with the idiot or Kakashi." He shrugged, and tried not to pay attention to the way his chest brushed her back, or the way she seemed to shiver at this. Quieter, he said again, "At least it's you."

Trembling lightly, a clear tell-tale sign that she was nervous, Sakura joked, "Well, I guess now I know you're straight."

Taken completely by surprise, Sasuke laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and sending his forehead falling softly against her shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Really, Sakura," he said, shaking his head. "Of all the things to go through your mind."

The affection in his dark gaze was clear as he lifted his head to look at her, sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and at the sight of his small smile, Sakura practically felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest because it was pounding so hard.

"Oh?" a new voice cut in, soft and teasing. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed, ignoring his mischievous remark. She slipped from underneath Sasuke's form, still flushed red as she lightly ran to greet her former mentor with a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy!"

She hadn't noticed Sasuke's frown, or the way his lips mulled together in annoyance, as if displeased with the disruption, but Kakashi seemed to.

"I had a small window of free time, and I thought I might come see you guys," he said, eyes crinkling as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Seems like you guys were having fun."

Glancing at Sasuke, Sakura gave a light, nervous laugh, running a hand through her hair. "Ah... well, you know... twister," she said, like it explained everything.

"And Naruto?"

"In the kitchen, I think. He's been gone for a while, though. Said he was going to fix the twister board."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I think I'm going to see how he's doing with that."

And with that, he left and strode toward the kitchen, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the living room once more.

"Think we can convince Kakashi-sensei to play a game with us?" she asked, padding softly to join his side again.

Sasuke shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't think I feel like playing with him there."

"Aw, what? Come on, Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun!"

Humming with disinterest, Sasuke looked at her, eyes running softly over her features. Sakura blushed, and fidgeted a bit, feeling shy. She almost went to ask him why he was looking at her this way, but her words were brutally lost on her when Naruto's voice boomed, " _Kaka-sensei, what the hell?!_ They were supposed to work out all that sexual tension and you went right ahead and _ruined it_ by interrupting them! God damnit!"

"I _knew it_ ," Sasuke snarled, hands balling up into tights fists and chest rumbling with a growl. "That idiot—I'll shove a chidori up his ass so far he won't be able to taste his own mouth for a whole _month_."

"Oh no you don't," she said, putting her hand to his chest to stop him. The fury on her face was absolutely deadly. "There won't be anything left for your chidori when I'm done with him."

Stalking monstrously towards the kitchen, Sakura roared, " _NARUTO_!"

* * *

 _I thoroughly enjoyed writing silly fluff, hehe. Hope you enjoyed reading it!_

 _Leave some thoughts? :)_

 **DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
